Pain in the House
by HouseAddict16
Summary: Just when you thought Foreman and Wilson had House's headache all figured out, bad things happen...finished.
1. Chapter 1

Pain in the House

At this moment I have no clue where this story is going, or even really why it is started. Reviews will help me tremendously so don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts and your whole truth on the matter. If you love it or hate it please let me know. Thanks to all of you.

* * *

He knew that today wasn't going to be a good day right from the start. He woke up with his leg screaming and his head echoing the pain he felt. Of course the quick fix was taking some Vicodin and heading into work, hoping for an easy day. The ride in took his mind off his pain, but it didn't completely vanish in the wind that his motorcycle created.

He hoped to sneak into his office and collapse in a chair or the floor, but the ducklings were in the conference room with a new case. He walked in the room, but didn't say anything. Talking and lights made his head throb and just the simple task of walking made his leg hurt. His actions would probably speak for themselves he thought and the team would get that he didn't feel well without him causing more pain by talking. He was right. Cameron was of course the first one to notice anything.

"Are you feeling ok?"

Chase and Foreman weren't far behind.

"You look like hell."

"What were you up to last night, or was it this morning?"

House had had about enough; all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Does everyone have to have an opinion? Tell me about the case so I can send you all the hell out of here."

That shut them up quickly and with a five minute briefing about their newest patient House did exactly what he had intended to do and sent them out.

* * *

He had just gotten comfortable and was starting to relax his pain away when Wilson came in his office and discovered House on the floor with his feet up on his desk chair. Wilson could tell by House's coloring and overall appearance that he wasn't himself, which meant that he would be a grumpy, short fused version of House today. Wilson didn't want to disturb him, but he knew that House knew that he was there.

"You look like hell, how do you feel?"

"Shit Wilson. I feel like shit."

"What's bothering you today to make you feel this way?"

"If I knew that I would have fixed it. My leg hurts and my head hurts, both about the same amount. Vicodin can only do so much."

Just then Wilson realized that the blinds were drawn and the lights were off. His head must really hurt, with light and possibly sound sensitivity.

"You're light and sound sensitive aren't you?"

"You betcha. Nauseous too."

"Did you have Foreman take a look?"

"Why so the whole team could worry and bother me all day? No I figured I'd save that job for you."

"Well what would you like me to do then? You know I'm gonna shine a bright light in your eyes and it's gonna hurt like you wouldn't believe."

"Yeah I got that. Let me sleep for a while and I'll let you know what's going on. So get out of here."

"Alright, but I'll be back later."

Wilson met the team in the hall and told them not to bug House unless it was necessary. All he said was that House had a headache, much like the one he gave to himself to prove Lieberman wrong and that he was trying to sleep it off. The team remembered that headache and how he basically slept in the office for a day. Cameron also remembered finding him tripping in the locker room to get rid of the headache. They all entered the conference room quietly and tried not to disturb House who was in his office.

* * *

Please Review for me, if you like it and want to read more a review is the only way to encourage me to continue writing. Thanks for reading... 


	2. Chapter 2 the call

Pain in the House ch. 2

* * *

He could hear them in the room next door and wanted to know what they had found out, but his pain persisted and told him to stay exactly where he was. He couldn't sleep much at all, the constant stabbing and throbbing was too much for sleep to come. Between the pain in his head and leg, and the nausea that the pain brought he didn't feel like doing anything but dying. He decided that since the blinds were closed the team wouldn't bother him and that he should make a phone call to Wilson with an update that nothing had changed and he was getting close to the not being able to stand it stage.

"Wilson, don't talk or else my head will explode. Nothing has changed, can't sleep and pain won't go away. Don't know what to do. When you're free come down here so I can get back to work."

* * *

All the whispering had made House pretty dizzy and he decided to lie back down to try to avoid passing out, throwing up, or both. The team had heard him moving in his office, but they decided against walking in. If he wanted to see them he would find them, and any unnecessary interruption would just piss him off and today they didn't want that at all. Wilson decided to call the team to see what House was really up to, if his symptoms were as he said they were. He called the conference room so he wouldn't encounter House answering. Cameron picked it up and began answering his questions.

"He's been in his office since you met us in the hall; no one has talked to him. The blinds are drawn, lights off."

House heard Cameron's end of the conversation and picked up the phone in his office.

"I'm like lying to you Jimmy, come down here before I hunt you down. And if I find you, you're dead."

With that House hung up and headed to the conference room. He shielded his eyes as his head seared with pain from the lights. Chase and Foreman hit the lights and drew the blinds so the room was dark.

"Why did Wilson call?" He was talking in a voice only loud enough to be heard. Any louder and his head would scream with pain.

"He wanted to see if you were ok. You really don't look well."

"Cameron speak softer, my head hurts…a lot."

"Do you want me to take a look? I am a Neurologist."

Foreman had decided to see if miraculously House would accept his help and give in to an exam.

"Not a chance. I can handle it." With the utterance of those words his head flashed brilliantly with pain, which forced House to the nearest thing he could sit on. If he didn't sit he was going to fall down. Everyone could see that he couldn't handle what was going on and Foreman decided to step in again.

"Obviously you can't handle what's going on. You almost fell to the ground had the table and chairs not been here. What's causing this House, stress?"

"No more stress than usual, except for you bugging me more than usual. What are you gonna do Mr. Neurologist?"

"You mean you are actually letting me do an exam?"

"No, I asked what you would do if I…" House cried out in pain and pushed the chair out to go lie on the floor. The table was too hard to rest his head on and the chair made his leg more painful. House now lying on the floor continued with what he might do to fix his problem.

"I'd start with a nuero check and follow that up with an MRI or CT depending on the findings."

"You think you need an MRI or CT?"

"This pain isn't a regular migraine Foreman, I know pain and this is extreme. This is like infarction pain."

He couldn't believe what he just said; an infarction in his brain would be horrible and even more crippling than his leg infarct was. He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind and the team turned as the door opened. House shielded his eyes as the light came in along with Wilson.


	3. Chapter 3 The exam part 1

Chapter 3- the exam part 1

sorry for the delay in the updates, my computer has been acting funny. please R&R

* * *

"Dr. Wilson, can I speak with you for a moment?" Foreman took Wilson into House's office to discuss what he wanted the course of action to treat House to be.

"In our discussion I didn't get much out of him except what he would do to treat himself."

"Which would be what? He is the diagnostician after all."

"He would do a nuero check followed by an MRI or CT. He said that this pain is extreme, like infarction pain."

"Did he say what could be causing it?"

"Not really. I mentioned stress but he said that there hadn't been an increase recently. Do you know what could be doing it?"

"It could be stress or another emotion manifesting itself as a migraine considering he doesn't deal with feelings well. I think that the neuro exam is necessary followed by some pain medication and see how he is from there."

"That's about what I had in mind. Who should do the tests? I will if you'd like, but he might want you to do them. He will open up to you better than I, considering he barely opens up at all anyways."

"I'll do them; you have a case to worry about. Once I get him with some more pain meds me might be of a little help with the case, more than he is now anyways."

Both men walked back into the conference room to find House alone, on the floor like he was before they left.

"Where did Chase and Cameron go?"

"They got a page. Had to leave, our patient went into cardiac arrest."

"Go ahead Foreman, I'll take it from here." Wilson needed some alone time with House anyway so this would work well, a true reason for Foreman to leave. Now they were alone, just the two of them.

"House, what's really going on?"

"Nothing but pain Jimmy."

"When did it start?"

"This morning, woke up like usual except an extra pain was hanging out in my head, which made the leg feel worse."

"Should we MRI the brain and the leg, cover all of our bases?"

"Do what you need Jimmy, the head is killing me, and clouding my judgment."

"Wow you finally realize what clouds your judgment after all these years."

"Hey let's not go there right now. Fix me then I can trash you for that comment."

"Well first the nuero exam, then we can chat a little after I get the meds and set up the MRI."

* * *

They went into House's office, the chair in there was more comfortable on House's leg and made sitting for the exam less stressful on his body. The test went quickly and five minutes later Wilson had left to get some pain meds for House's head since the Vicodin wasn't working. House sat in his dark office and tried to tune out the pain that he had. His leg didn't hurt as much now because he head hurt more, but he knew that it hurt. He just wanted it all to go away and leave him alone. He silently hoped that Cuddy wouldn't be brought into this and that his head would subside enough for him to at least pretend to be working in the Clinic today. Wilson returned with some pain meds which were given via injection.

"Now House you know all of the side effects that this can have on you. If you get into trouble make sure you tell someone, it doesn't matter who it is just tell someone so I know that you're having problems."

"Yeah, ok Wilson. Will do, because you know I'm not a doctor or anything."

With that House got up and limped away, he took a pair of sunglasses with him so the hall lights didn't bother him as much. Wilson was left alone in the dark. He mumbled to himself as he left," Some days he is just impossible no matter what I do." Wilson knew that House was just being his usual self despite the pain he was in and Wilson didn't take it to heart all of House's sarcasm.


	4. Chapter 4 The clinic

Ch. 4- The Clinic

* * *

House decided to head to the clinic after seeing Wilson. He felt a little guilty about taking out his frustration and pain out on Wilson, but he figured that Wilson would understand, eventually. The addition pain medication was making him sleepy, so he decided that he would go hide out in the clinic to sleep off the meds and hopefully sleep off his headache. He usually hated his leg pain, but today he wanted to be able to feel it, at least then he would know that his headache was gone.

He did the best he could at sneaking a chart out of the rack, it was an empty folder, but it would make the room look occupied so he wouldn't be discovered. He managed to get into an empty exam room without too many eyes watching. He left the lights off and drew the blinds. He was only half awake by now so he tried his best to get comfortable on the exam table. Once he was in an alright position he passed out and slept dreamlessly.

The team arrived back to the conference room to discuss the case with House. They all figured that after Wilson saw him he would be better or at least feeling well enough to bounce ideas off of, even if he was lying on the floor with a copy of Gray's as a pillow. Instead they found two empty rooms; both the office and the conference room were dark and empty. Chase flipped on the lights thinking that if House was hiding somewhere his head would hurt enough from him to yell at them, but at least then they would find him. When they turned up empty Cameron called Wilson.

"We need to find House or else this case will never be solved. Do you know where he is?"

"Nope. I left after he had left his office, I'll do some searching and get back to you. Do what you can while I'm busy finding him."

"Alright thanks."

Wilson had an idea of where House was hiding out, so he phoned Cuddy to check.

"Cuddy House is missing, can you check the clinic?"

"Wilson you know he's not there. He hates it there."

"If I know House right, he's probably sleeping in one of your exam rooms. They are quiet, dark, and his team will never look there. Can you have a look and get back to me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Cuddy was skeptical while searching for House, but she figured that Wilson knew what he was talking about. He did spend the most time with House. Out of everyone who worked with House Wilson was the only one he really got to know him, get close to him. First she asked the nurse's station if they had seen him.

"He was sneaking around, looked in a lot of pain so we just let him go. He might be in room 4."

"Thanks."

After looking around for about five minutes she had found him, sound asleep in a pitch black room. She opened the blinds slightly, so just enough light came in so that she could see him, but it wouldn't hurt his head too much. She knew from Wilson that House had a headache, but hadn't asked too much about the whole situation.

"House, what are you doing in my clinic? Either work or go sleep in your office." She did her best to both whisper and scold at the same time. House didn't move or stir or shift at all. She walked up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder to see if he would move. Still no movement. Finally she shook his shoulder and found nothing. Searching for a pulse in his wrist she found one, it was a little weak. House was still breathing and had a pulse, but he was unconscious. She immediately called Wilson and told him to get down there as quick as possible. She then turned on the over head lights and kept monitoring him until Wilson arrived.


	5. Chapter 5 awake

Ch. 5 Awake

Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with school and such. Thanks for all of your reviews, I've been so busy that I haven't been able to send out personal thank yous like I normally do. Your reviews are so great to read and they help me keep going and keep writing. Hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

Wilson arrived and looked alarmed.

"Cuddy what the hell is going on?"

"He's unconscious."

"What?"

"What could have caused this?"

"Well, seeing as how the diagnostician is the patient in this situation I'm not exactly sure. I can't ask him, since he's unconscious. How long has he been like this? Are you sure he's not just sleeping?"

He put his pen across House's thumb nail and pushed just to make sure he was out. When he did this House stirred and began to regain consciousness. He started to sit up and Wilson pushed him back down.

"House you were unconscious. Did you feel anything unusual before you fell asleep? How's your head?"

He laid there for a moment and then realized that Wilson was talking to him.

"I felt dizzy and then fell asleep. Head feels funny. Still kinda dizzy."

Wilson decided to ask him some questions to see if he was really ok, or if he was totally screwed up, at least more than usual.

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Both."

"How old are you?"

"47. That I know."

"Do you feel anything besides dizzy? Maybe nauseous or sensitive to light?"

"Maybe a little of all three."

"Ok. Cuddy and I are going to talk in the hall. You just stay there and rest. We will be back in a minute."

* * *

They went to the hall to decide what to do with him. They both seemed worried and allowed their feelings to show a little more now that they were alone. House was acting like he was 5, which wasn't always a surprise but today it defiantly was. They both sensed that something was wrong. Wilson decided to express his thoughts first.

"I think he needs an MRI. If he hit his head last night or even a few nights ago he could have a concussion which would lead to the headache and the rest of the symptoms. It's entirely possible that he fell and doesn't remember because he blacked out. What do you think?"

"I think all that is valid. We need to schedule him right away and make sure that the rest of his team is all set with their case. He won't be able to help them if he can't remember what day it is."

"I have an MRI scheduled for 15 minutes from now. I had given him some medication which also could have made him tired earlier. Foreman and the crew already suspect something so we should update them, but not allow them to see him until he can remember things. All we need is Cameron waiting on him because he's there."

"We should go check on him, make sure he's not unconscious again."

They re-entered the room to find House sitting on the exam table starring at his hands. Wilson approached him slowly; he didn't want House to get violent or react in a way that could hurt himself further.

"House, we have an MRI in several minutes. We have to make sure your head is ok. Can you stand and take some steps for me?"

He stood but was very careful about it all. In his standing he swayed a little but then righted himself. He grasped his cane and took a few small steps. Wilson was right next to him incase he lost his balance.

"Think you can walk to the MRI suite, or do we need a wheelchair?"

"I can walk but be right next to me incase I need some help."

* * *

Both Cuddy and Wilson were thinking the exact same thing. House was defiantly not himself. He never asked for help unless he was in serious trouble, so either he knew he was in trouble or he was just really messed up because of the head trauma. The three of them left the clinic and made their way to the MRI according to House's pace; which was slower than usual. Wilson got House all set up and began the test, while Cuddy went back to House's office to brief the team on House's status. She told them about the unconsciousness and the MRI that was in progress. Cameron was of course worried and wanting to run to House's side. She looked disappointed when she discovered that she couldn't see him until he could answer questions with confidence. Foreman looked a little worried and surprised, he had suspected something had happened to cause the headache and was glad that he was being taken care of. Chase seemed to feel like the rest of the team did, but he also wanted to finish this case. It wasn't like him to honestly care about House and his health. Sure he didn't want him to kill anyone with his drug habit, but he wasn't going to go out of his way to feel sorry or worried for him. 


	6. Chapter 6 Home

Ch. 6

**Sorry for the lateness of this update, I just didn't know what to do.**

* * *

After the MRI Wilson put House in an exam room so he could change back into his street clothes if he wanted to and he had a bed to just relax on until the results came in. Wilson tried not to pace and act all motherly so he went to the lab to wait for the results. He asked a nurse to check on him from time to time and page him if House's condition got worse. By now House was awake and more oriented than he was, but he still wasn't himself. When Wilson returned with the films he walked into the room to find House not there. "Great, now where did he go?" he said to himself. He figured that he might be in his office, feeling good enough to look at the case. That's exactly where Wilson found him. He was still a little dizzy and in pain but he was in the conference room with the team trying to focus on the case. 

"House, can I talk to you in private?"

"What is it Wilson, am I dying?"

"No, but I didn't know if you wanted to discuss your personal health with the rest of your team."

"Is it anything to be embarrassed about?"

"Well, it could be."

"Well I don't feel like getting up and moving so either you guys leave or stay, either way there is no making fun of me for anything, no judging no nothing, got it?"

The team nodded, which was the quietest response they could do.

"Ok, so Wilson what's the cause of the pain?"

"You have a severe concussion. Did you fall sometime last night, get hit with something? Anything that would cause your brain to swell?"

"Not that I can think of, I could have hit my head and blacked out which would result in me not remembering. I did wake up on the floor last night, maybe I fell while I was asleep."

"Could be a possibility. How's your pain now?"

"It's a little better than it was, still hurts though."

"Well take it easy and let me know how you are later."

"Will do."

House took the day slow and spent a lot of time in his favorite chair in the office. They did the differential diagnosis and all, and eventually healed the patient. House battled through the pain and by the end of the day he had gotten a nap in which helped to rid him of his headache. It was about 6 PM when he wandered into Wilson's office and sat on the couch.

"How are ya there House?"

"Doing better, down to about a three on the scale which is manageable. It's a dull roar instead of a raging beast."

"Glad to hear it."

"Thanks. You want to do something tonight?"

"Like what?"

"L - Word marathon?"

They both smirked and left the hospital together, glad that House was almost back to normal and would be terrorizing the building by tomorrow.

* * *

**I think this is the end of this fiction. If you really don't like the ending or you feel that it should keep going please let me know, and I can see what I can do.**


	7. Chapter 7 UTurn

**The muse could be back. The long awaited update is here. Let me know what you think. Thank Radon65 for the update, the PM really pushed me to look into it. Thanks goes to all of you as well for your encouragement to continue this fiction. The new muse really came from Pink Floyd as you will find out in reading this chapter.**

Ch. 7 Pain in the House

Wilson agreed to watch the L-Word with House that night; he wanted to keep an eye on him still. Something didn't feel right about him, he wouldn't have forgotten about waking up on the floor that night even if his head hurt. Sure he could have just gotten back in bed when he woke up, but wouldn't his head have kept him up? The MRI suggested a concussion but he could have gotten it millions of ways. Wilson figured that House was hiding the real reason or just made one up so that we would all stop worrying about him and his pain. He decided to keep his worries hidden until House started showing signs of increased pain, and then he would go all doctorly on his ass and ask many more questions. Since they were at House's apartment he might get some real answers out of him instead of some crap he made up.

They picked up some pizza on their way to House's and got ready for a nice quiet night of L-Word. House seemed better but not his usual self; he wasn't cracking jokes or talking about something strange or anything truly characteristic of Wilson's usual best friend. He just sat and rested his head on the window, maybe the cool glass helped with his headache. When he started closing his eyes and nodding off during the semi-short drive to his house Wilson began to worry.

"House?" He asked quietly as he turned down the already low music. House shifted to get more comfortable on the door but he didn't answer. Wilson looked over to make sure he was still breathing and then called him again.

"House?" No answer. He got clever and tried to trick him. Pink Floyd's "comfortably numb" popped into his head and decided that if House was conscious he might recognize it.

"Hello? Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me." Despite Wilson's persistence House didn't respond, and he would definitely notice that song if he were awake or conscious enough to recognize it. Wilson pulled over as his worry for his friend grew steadily. He shook House's shoulder in another attempt to wake him. Checking a pulse he found that it was strong, but wasn't normal.

"Is there anyone home?" Now he was getting angry at himself and House, "Come on now!" yelling at him. He took his penlight and checked House's pupils, what he discovered was a shock to Wilson and made his worry grow exponentially. One of House's pupils was not responding to the light. They were uneven and with his unconsciousness that could mean a brain bleed and increased cranial pressure.

He picked up the nearest cell phone he could find, not caring if it was his or House's and dialed Cuddy's number. While doing this his spun the car around and headed back to the hospital driving as fast as possible without creating an accident.

"Cuddy its Wilson. We are coming back. House's in trouble. Get Foreman in there and meet up at the ER in about ten minutes." He sounded very worried and talked very fast and rushed.

"Wilson, what is it?"

"Can't talk now. Fill you in when I get there. I'm driving too fast to have a sane conversation." Cuddy knew something was up, Wilson was much too careful to drive carelessly and fast, that was more characteristic of House.

**If this update really let you down please let me know, it's been awhile since I've even looked at this fic so it could very uncharacteristic of the rest of the fiction. Reviews are encouraged and graciously accepted.**


	8. Chapter 8 Shower

**Thank you for all your reviews, I'm glad you have liked the new updates. I think there will only be a few more chapters, I'm trying to decide how to end this one, I'm sorry but I don't think I can make it go on forever. Any ideas you may have feel free to send my way.**

Ch. 8 Pain in the House

They pulled up to the ER quickly and a gurney along with orderlies, Cuddy and Foreman were waiting at the door. Wilson helped unload House and quickly rattled off his vitals and what happened. From there he watched House's figure on the gurney disappear into the building. Wanting to know what was going on Wilson parked the car in the closest spot he could find and ran back into the building to catch up with the team that was now working on him. Wilson had to work extremely hard to fight against this whole situation overwhelming him. Foreman was quick to discover that it was just as Wilson had suspected, increased intracranial pressure caused by bleeding of the brain. Wilson knew what was coming next and this he couldn't watch. He went into the hall and Cuddy followed.

"You ok?"

"No, I can't watch that. I can't watch Foreman drill a hole or two into my friends head."

Just thinking about it brought a look of disgust and worry to his face.

"I'll keep an eye on him, why don't you go take a shower or a break somewhere. I'll come and tell you how it went when they are done."

"Please stay with him. He's going to be kinda pissed when he finds out what happened. Come find me when they are done and House is calm enough to leave."

"Will do. Don't forget to take care of yourself James."

He left the ER and went to his office. He grabbed some jeans and headed for the shower. It was getting kind of late in the day anyway and between the stress and sweat that the day brought a shower would be good. He turned up the water full blast and let it warm up as he removed all of his clothing. The water felt even better than he had expected. He just stood there and let the warmth wash over him, taking his stress down the drain with it. Losing track of time he just let his mind wander wherever it wanted. All his thoughts just came out and were exposed, when stress piled up that's what usually happened. He was disrupted from his warm haze by the sound of high heels clicking on the floor. He knew exactly who it was and turned off the water.

"Could you hand me a towel?"

"Sure."

She draped it over the top of the shower stall and he in turn grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist before opening the door, exiting and sitting on a near by bench. He took another towel which was near his jeans and started drying his hair, talking at the same time.

"How is he? Awake, oriented, threatening to fire Foreman for drilling a hole in his head?"

"He is awake and alert, Foreman took him to get a CT to make sure everything was ok. He will need to be monitored tonight and most of tomorrow but he will be fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe that I missed it, even let it get that far advanced. I should have kept a better eye on him and knew that he was lying about how he felt."

"He would lie to anyone about that, sometimes those things just happen. You can't protect him from everything bad happening. He will be fine he just needs you there to see that it will be fine."

Cuddy left so he could get dressed. His jeans felt much better than his dress pants he donned normally for work and his sneakers were more comfortable than his French shoes. He put on a t-shirt with his dress shirt over it and was ready to go see his friend. He felt that he looked a bit like House, but was strangely thinking that he should try to pull this look off more often. When he arrived at House's room the lights were off and the door was closed. His headache must have resurfaced since the drilling. He knocked quietly and then turned the knob to let himself in. Opening the door he expected to find House lying uncomfortably in his bed, trying to get rid of yet another headache but feeling well enough to make a comment about his clothing. What he did find instead was a dark but empty room. There was no Greg House, there was no one.

**Suspense I know... in order to speed up the updates, reviews are welcomed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Pain in the House

Chapter 9

Wilson approached House's office door out of breath. He threw the door open and charged in ready to start his classic hands on hips lecture about how you don't leave an ER without telling someone after you just had a colleague drill a hole in your head. The room was dark and the blinds were drawn, as the door shut Wilson was masked in the darkness and still hadn't found House. Still dumbfounded that House actually managed to leave the ER without being noticed, he spun around looking into the conference room he noticed that the balcony door behind House's desk was slightly ajar. Focusing further he could see House's form with his back to the door looking out onto New Jersey from the comfort of a folding chair he had placed there long ago.

Keeping in mind not to startle him, Wilson walked evenly paced to the door trying to make enough noise to announce his presence.  
"You found me." House mustered a gruff and groggy sounding voice, acknowledging Wilson without actually knowing it was him.  
"That I did." Wilson moved around House from the office to lean on the concrete barrier on the balcony.

House looked tired, Wilson could see the sleep in his eyes. He had haphazardly covered himself with a blanket and sat a little slouched in his chair, peering out into the landscape, even if it was a parking lot and the street. It was quiet out there and not too chilly, just crisp being dusk.  
"Any particular reason why you escaped the ER?"  
"Too much noise. Between the beeping and the patients my head... it's been through enough lately."  
"You gave us a scare. Foreman had to relieve the pressure, Cuddy came to find me and then you were gone. I'm still kinda impressed you pulled it off."  
"The pressure thing?"  
"The leaving without being noticed thing." Wilson continued to look at House as he kept his attention to the scenery. "Do you remember how you hit your head initially?"  
"I fell in my apartment. Slipped on the floor and couldn't keep my balance." House paused, still looking out away from Wilson. "I thought I could catch myself but my leg gave out and I must have hit my head on the corner of the molding or something... I probably blacked out for a few seconds but shook it off and had a headache. The swelling must have gone down while I was sleeping and I just forgot about it until the morning when I still had a headache."  
"Well I think you'll be fine now." Wilson was now staring out into the night. "You really gave me a scare passing out in the car."  
House turned his attention to Wilson as Wilson avoided House's eyes. "You know I didn't pass out on purpose. It's not like I made my brain swell."  
"Some warning would have been nice." Wilson looked at House and half smirked.  
"I'll remember that for next time." House moved to get up and Wilson stood along side of him just in case. "Can we go home now boss?"  
"Yeah. I've had enough excitement for the day."  
"There's always tomorrow."


End file.
